


keep on breathin (and kiss)

by wwsicheng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Oh My God, Other, Partying, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwsicheng/pseuds/wwsicheng
Summary: nakamoto yuta was dongyoung’s comfort but a pain in the ass as well





	keep on breathin (and kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't how i wanted the story to go but i'm didn't want it to be too complicated. the original story was supposed to have a smut as well, but yeah. 
> 
> this was also inspired by doyoung's ariana grande cover. it's sooooo good. i have it on repeat while writing hh

dongyoung hated university. he hated how the campus is designed, he hated the way his professors graded his assignments each time, he hated _everything_ related to university. but there’s one thing that he does not hate, nakamoto yuta.

dongyoung does not hate the way yuta approaches everyone with his bright smile that shakes up his whole heart. he does not hate the way yuta treats dongyoung like his bestest friend. but he certainly hates one thing about yuta… _the way he treats dongyoung differently_.

yuta is always building a “bro” wall, just for dongyoung. at first, dongyoung thought yuta just hated skinship. however, dongyoung walked in onto yuta and his chinese best friend, sicheng, from their dance major cuddling at the back of the lecture hall. literally _cuddling_ . yuta had his head on sicheng’s shoulders and their hands were intertwined. _what the hell_ , dongyoung thought.

so ever since then, whenever yuta brushes dongyoung off, it felt extremely personal. to the point where dongyoung decided that he needed to party the night away. which he definitely hates the most in his university life.

 

-

 

“are you sure about this? you know, there are many other methods to distress. we can always stay at home and chill?” johnny sat on dongyoung’s bed while watching the other dolling himself up for the party they were about to attend.

“you're going to be there with me, right?”

“i can’t guarantee that-”

“okay, maybe i am not sure about this but i am sure i need a distraction.” dongyoung smacked his lips as he finished up his make up. “how do i look?” johnny said nothing but the comical expression he had on his face was enough for dongyoung to flash a satisfied grin at his roommate.

 

-

 

_breathe dongyoung_ , he reminded himself. the last time he went to a party with alcohol as the only available drink was six months back. it was hell. the whole process of partying is nice, but the next few days were hell. dongyoung had to stay in bed for almost a week. he wasn’t a bad drinker, he just couldn’t control himself when it comes to drinking. that’s why he needed johnny by his side. but three minutes into entering the party, johnny was seen surrounded by other kids. dongyoung sighed as he knew that johnny couldn’t avoid that situation, his friend is just _way_ too approachable sometimes.

“oh? dongyoung? guys, kim dongyoung is here!” _big mouth fucker_ , now everyone’s attention was on him. of course everyone knew dongyoung, his older brother was the school’s best basketball player. but being the unfriendly one, dongyoung absolutely did not appreciate the attention given to him. “who did you come with?”

“johnny-”

“i thought you hated parties”

“yeah but-”

“here, have a drink!” _jesus fucking christ_ , dongyoung was about to snap at him but decided not to bother. he didn’t come here to pick a fight. he actually wanted to get laid, _if possible_.

away from the crowd, dongyoung made himself comfortable in the kitchen. he sat on the stool and skimmed across the pool of people. hoping to find someone-

“who are you looking for?” dongyoung went stiff at the voice sounding way too close to his liking. _don’t answer, pretend you can’t hear, pretend you didn’t notice him-_ _oh no_. dongyoung’s stool was turned to face the boy he did not want to see.

“hey, yuta! when did you get here?” yuta frowned at the failed acting of dongyoung. yuta knew dongyoung well enough to know that the male infront of him was trying to get out of this conversation. but yuta didn’t know why his friend was being like that. what did he do? did he make dongyoung uncomfortable without him realising?

while being in deep thought, dongyoung had already excused himself and ran away. feeling frustrated, yuta rolled his eyes and went out of the house, thinking if he should just get home or wait till sicheng is done.

 

-

 

“that was close,” dongyoung sighed in relief. he chugged down the one last bit of his drink and thought he should try a three-pointer throw into the bin. and he did.

“being good at basketball runs in your family?” dongyoung turned around and saw a familiar face, but he couldn’t put a name to it. “jaehyun. we worked together in a project for literature before.”

“ah.”

dongyoung felt exposed, jaehyun was being way too obvious in checking him out. “i know i look good, thanks. but look, i gotta go-"

“johnny is staying over though,”

“oh,” dongyoung felt ten times awkward right now. he can call yuta but, the main objective was to distract himself, and yuta was the reason why. _well, jaehyun is kinda hot too._ he took a quick glance at the boy infront of him and noticed jaehyun was already staring at him. dongyoung tried hard not to blush but he probably did. he felt jaehyun move closer to him and grabbed his hand gently. _his hand is so warm.. so soft_. the warm thought made dongyoung giggle and blush further.

“you’re kinda cute, just telling you.” jaehyun’s hands travelled their way to dongyoung’s waist, closing the gap further.

“and you’re kinda hot, just telling you as well.” dongyoung wasn’t sure where the hell did his courage came from. maybe the alcohol? but he didn’t care. at this point, he was ready to kiss the boy infront of him.

and he did. jaehyun was shocked at first, not till dongyoung’s hands slung over his neck and deepened the kiss.

“wait,” dongyoung broke the kiss and panted. he didn’t want to kiss a hot guy with loud music trashing his ears. “i don’t want to stay here. it’s noisy.”

“do you want to come over to my place then? it’s just a few blocks away.” jaehyun laughed as dongyoung nodded quickly and grabbed his hand, never wanting to leave a place so quickly before.

 

-

 

“oh, sicheng? you’re back early. thought you’d still be at the party?” _sicheng?_ dongyoung looked for the chinese male and saw him sitting on the couch, munching on popcorns.

“yeah, the party got boring after- dongyoung? nice meeting you here!” sicheng waved at dongyoung, but his smile dropped. as if he realised something was not right. “jae, why are you bringing yuta’s crush back?”

_what the fuck,_ dongyoung chewed on his lips, not knowing what to say. jaehyun was absolutely clueless about his stupid feelings for yuta. and now that he know, jaehyun would obviously be mad at dongyoung for using him as a distraction.

“are you alright?” jaehyun asked instead. dongyoung looked at him, confused. “is there something you want to say?”

“can we talk somewhere else?”

 

-

 

“so, you _really_ like yuta?” dongyoung groaned internally and nodded. _this is so fucking weird,_ his supposedly one-night stand is now giving him some counselling service at an ice cream shop. “you need to tell him that you like him.” dongyoung’s head shot up so quickly that he may or may not have heard a crack coming from his neck.

“ _what? no!_ ”

“why not?”

“he.. he obviously doesn't like me..” jaehyun snorted. “what”

“i think he does. i know yuta enough to know that he likes you. he comes over to our house and vent his feelings for you to sicheng.” dongyoung tensed up at that. _yuta talked about me? his feelings for me? this can’t be-_

“but he always hug sicheng, i’m not even allowed to hold his hand!”

“that’s because he likes you.”

“this doesn’t make any sense!”

 

-

 

the talk with jaehyun ended up with dongyoung getting his number to update him if things go well or not. it would be a lie to say that dongyoung wasn’t disappointed that he wasn’t able to finish up what he had with jaehyun at the party, but that’s another thing. dongyoung laughed at how ridiculous the situation he was in right now. going to a party to get laid but ended up getting some pep talk with the guy he wanted to get fucked by.

and now, he was standing infront of yuta’s door. _should i knock?_

“dongyoung? what are you doing here?” yuta was seen carrying bags of groceries with flushed cheeks.

"i.. i wanted to talk to you..” dongyoung looked away and stood aside for yuta to open the door.

“come in.”

 

-

 

dongyoung sat in the living room, anxious thoughts running around his mind. _what should i say? fuck, why did i even listen to jaehyun. this is going to end up with me crying all the way home. kim dongyoung, you’re so hopeless._

“bro, do you want a drink?” yuta held up two cartons of juice. ‘ _bro’ again_ , dongyoung sighed.

“do you have alcohol?”

“my options for you were only juices but okay, i have them.” yuta frowned but took out a can of beer for dongyoung and poured a cup of berry juice for himself. “here.” _thanks_ , dongyoung muttered. the younger boy nearly dropped the can of beer when their fingers brushed. “is something wrong? you look troubled these days.” _so you noticed huh_ , dongyoung scoffed and drank his beer.

“i’m good just..” dongyoung trailed off as he thought through once again. he switched on the television to eliminate the silence but yuta turned it off. “wha-”

“is it about me? did i do something wrong-”

“no! of course not!” yuta crossed his arms and waited for dongyoung to continue.

“i.. i kinda like you.” _kinda?_ yuta raised a brow as the other squirmed in his seat. the air inside was tense, too tense for anyone. it was like dark clouds were inside the house. minutes passed and yuta continued staying silent, so dongyoung took the reaction as a rejection. “stupid jaehyun, i knew you didn’t like me that way-”

“i like you. that way.” dongyoung’s eyes lit up, his lips were itching to form a smile. the happiness was just overwhelming. “but, you said _kinda_. so i doubted your confession.” dongyoung stopped smiling. he felt bad for yuta, of course dongyoung liked yuta. more than anyone can imagine. but he wanted to play safe so he added the word ‘kinda’.

“b..but i like you. i really do.” dongyoung looked at his sweaty palms, not knowing what to do. he was about to start crying.

“show me how much you like me then.” yuta smiled. he closed his eyes, hinting something. dongyoung just stared at the older male, not knowing what to do. yuta then puckered up his lips, hinting dongyoung further. after seeing yuta’s lips, it took the younger boy less than a second to crash his lips on yuta’s.

“i” peck “like” peck “you” peck “sooooo much!” dongyoung giggled as yuta smiled at how adorable his crush was.

they stared at each other for a moment. “so are we together now?”

 

-

 

the next morning, dongyoung decided to cross out one of the things he hated in university. _walking to the campus alone_. because from today onwards, he will be walking hand in hand with his boyfriend, nakamoto yuta.

they passed by curious eyes and then johnny.

“dongyoung! you didn’t come home last night, i’d thought you were kidnapped- oh, i see why now.” johnny gave dongyoung a proud smile when he saw how happy dongyoung was, holding yuta’s and his hands up to show johnny that they’re finally together now. “congrats bud, did you get the dick as well?”

“johnny, what the hell?!”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment! kudos are very much apreciated as well, thank you!!


End file.
